Nunca más
by Eternal Winter Moon
Summary: Ya era momento de dejar pasar todo.


**Yuru Yuri y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Namori.**

_

-¡Es tu culpa que aún no pueda llegar a ser novia de Yui-Senpai, Akari-Chan!-

Se detuvo, y, por primera vez en su vida, miro con odio a la persona detrás de ella. Recordó, Cinco años. Cinco años habían pasado desde que se habían conocido. Cinco años de amistad con Yoshikawa Chinatsu. Cinco años en los que ayudo a su amiga a estar con Funami Yui de manera romántica. Prácticas de citas, prácticas de besos, había ayudado de distintas formas a la chica de cabello rosa a ser algo más para su Senpai. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, de su hogar al colegio, en el salón de clase, en el club del entretenimiento, pijamadas, salidas de campo y prácticas, no había manera de que evitaran tener contacto. En algún momento Akari empezó a desarrollar sentimientos románticos por Chinatsu. En un principio se sentía confundida, no llegaba a aclarar qué era exactamente lo que sentía, y, después de mucho meditarlo, llegó a la respuesta; se había enamorado de Yoshikawa Chinatsu. Cualquiera estaría feliz, ilusionada, motivada y con deseos de ver a esa persona especial, envidiarían pasar el tiempo que Akari y Chinatsu compartían, e incluso las practicas. Pero para Akari, el estar juntas tanto tiempo y tan constantemente era un suplicio. Desde que tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos los días eran agobiantes y las practicas eran tan lastimosas que deseaba que terminaran lo antes posible; Por qué eran un recordatorio constante de lo que nunca tendría para ella. Citas, Palabras dulces, miradas amorosas, besos, eran todo para alguien más. Saber que mientras hacían todo eso Chinatsu sólo pensaba en Yui, era algo que mataba lentamente... Pero se dijo a si misma que lo soportaría sólo por Chinatsu.

Soporto cinco años una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, cinco años en los que se tragó todo lo que sentía para ayudar a la peli rosa a estar con la persona que quería, cinco años en los que dejo de lado sus propios sentimientos por los de alguien más, cinco años soporto de alguien tan egoísta cómo Yoshikawa Chinatsu aprovecharse de su amistad... Y de su amor.

Y, en ese momento, lo dejó salir todo.

-¿Sabes? Nunca, en ningún momento, llegue a detestar a Yui-Chan, ella no es culpable de tus sentimientos... Mucho menos de los míos; pero ya es algo que me ha hartado- miraba al piso.- Tú debes comprender mejor que nadie el sentimiento de saber que la persona que amas ni siquiera te mire; pero no conoces que se siente que la persona que amas te utilice cómo muñeco de pruebas de sus idealizaciones.-

Ojos bien abiertos, su acompañante estaba sorprendida del cambio de actitud de la pelirroja frente a ella- Akari-Chan...-

-Me gustas.- interrumpió.- Me gustas.- repitió.

Un semblante serio en el rostro de las dos chicas, ninguna miraba a la otra.- ¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que no lo sabías? ¿Vas a seguir negando lo evidente? ¡Tú misma te diste cuenta de ello hace tiempo! - Akari alzó al fin la mirada, buscaba encontrar los ojos azules.- La forma en la que practicábamos dejo de ser la misma desde hace mucho, te diste cuenta en mi manera de actuar cada vez que llegaba el momento; pero no te importo, nunca lo hizo.- El dolor y odio de una mirada antes inocente atravesaba hasta al más insensible.- Continuaste con tus intenciones de estar con Yui-Chan a sabiendas de lo que yo sentía, me utilizaste a tu conveniencia el tiempo y las veces que deseaste por qué sabías que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Yo te demostré que estaría para ti en cualquier situación y te aprovechaste de ello de todas las maneras posibles... Incluso cuando estabas triste yo estaba ahí. Nunca te importo realmente lo que yo pensara de todo esto.- las lágrimas fluían libremente por el rostro de Akari, y a pesar del nudo en su garganta continuó.- ¿Recuerdas hace dos meses? Estaba completamente devastada con la noticia de que mi padre había muerto, todas vinieron a visitarme... Excepto tú.-Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro- En mi momento de necesidad, ja, no, tú no estabas ahí. Y pensar que pedí tu mano y te negaste a ayudarme. A través de mi hora más oscura tu luz no me ilumino... Se sentía frio, muy frio ¡nadie se preocupa por mí!.- Se acercó a Chinatsu, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que me sentía sola? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que necesitaba amor? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que eres la única persona en la que puedo pensar? ¡Nunca sabrás lo difícil que fue hacerme mi espacio y satisfacerte a ti también!. No sabes la cantidad de veces en las que pensé "las cosas mejoraran cuando muera y me haya ido"...-

Al fin hablo -Akari-chan yo...- pero fue interrumpida.

-No Trates de entenderlo, conociéndote, probablemente soy yo la que se equivoca; pero ¡oh!, cómo viví mi vida por ti hasta que te apartaste. Hoy muero por ti. Mi cuerpo aún se estremece cuando oigo tu nombre. Todos estos años creí estar equivocada... Ahora sé que eres tú.- Mirada baja, no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos- ¿Que yo soy la culpable de que no estés con Yui? Alza la cabeza, la mirada, el rostro, dime ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUÉ ERES!?- el grito la hizo estremecerse, sólo atino a alzar la mirada cuando Akari dio media vuelta, y su rostro sonreía con sorna para sí misma- Camino, camino sola a la tierra prometida, existe un lugar mejor para mí; pero está lejos, muy lejos. Me pare mucho a pensar, existe un lugar mejor para mí, un mundo perfecto... Pero debo morir primero: ¡Por favor Dios déjame morir!. Y, me di cuenta, el tiempo tiene una forma de quitarte el tiempo... ¡LA SOLEDAD NO SÓLO LA SIENTEN LOS IDIOTAS! Sola, trato de aliviar el dolor. Suspirando ser abrazada por ti. Sola, tan sola, consumida por el dolor, dolor, dolor... Te pregunte "¿volverías a abrazarme de nuevo" y tú sólo te reíste "Jaja" ¡Perra!.

Temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Miraba a la figura frente a ella, no esperaba una respuesta, sabía que no llegaría. Tan solo se dedicó a contemplar a La peli rosa, completamente inmóvil y cabizbaja. Paso un agonizante minuto frente a ella, se había calmado; era hora de acabar con todo. 

\- Mi vida estos últimos años ha funcionado cimentada en el pasado, pero ha llegado el momento en el que todas las cosas deben pasar.- alzo el rostro de su compañera... Completamente shockeada, sin respiración, y obvias ganas de llorar, la oji azul tocó su mejilla derecha; la había abofeteado. Y, Antes de partir, Akari dijo las últimas palabras para Chinatsu- Está buena persona ha muerto.


End file.
